Behold the Power of Sugar and Tylenol
by Sweetafelita
Summary: ...And this is what happens when authors go crazy with wrestlers. Enough said, right?
1. Insanity...

Bwahaha. Don't sue. I own myself and all the others author I mentioned own themselves too. WWF belongs to Vince McMahon. Anything else I mentioned, I don't own em…  
  
P.S. I am writing this in Script form, since it's a lot easier. I am not copying Trace or Kitten.   
  
P.P.S. KICK ASS!   
  
  
  
  
  
Tracey: How many more 'self insertion' fics are they're going to be?   
  
Felicia: Hell if I know. I was bored.   
  
My Evil Math Teacher: So why don't you do your math homework?  
  
Felicia: GACK! SAVE ME!   
  
MEMT: Pop quiz! What's the 596 squared?  
  
Felicia: (cries) Forgive me, Mr. T! I didn't study!  
  
MEMT: Extra homework for everyone!  
  
Sarah: (whimpers)  
  
Tracey: (mumbles) As long as it doesn't involve proofs, this is easy.  
  
MEMT: Proofs for everyone!  
  
Tracey: DIE DEMON! (Hits delete on Felicia's computer) XD   
  
Sarah: That was interesting. So…When do we meet Raven?  
  
Felicia: I dunno. We might not. This is MY fic after all.   
  
Sarah: Bitch! (lunges Felicia)  
  
Tracey: (amused)   
  
Ocy: Aren't you going to stop it?  
  
Tracey: (snickers) Yeah, right.  
  
(Sarah and Felicia are throwing punches, along with screaming profanities not suitable for a PG fic. Felicia grabs Ocy's cheese and starts hitting Sarah with it.)  
  
Ocy: NOT MY CHEESE! X.X   
  
Tracey: Well's here something ya don't see everyday.   
  
VFW: Of course not.   
  
(Felicia manages to get out the wrath of a enraged Sarah. She coughs.)  
  
Felicia: OKAY! OKAY! We'll meet Raven…Again.   
  
VFW: (shows fist) And Spike?  
  
Felicia: …And Spike.   
  
Sarah: (hugs) MOMMY!  
  
Felicia: (coughs) I am too young to be a mother.   
  
Ocy: (plays with cheese) Artificial Insemination, yanno.   
  
Tracey and VFW: (snicker)  
  
Eliseth: They can do wonders with pregnancy today. I should know. You know what? Last night, Edge and I--  
  
All except Eliseth: JAMIE!  
  
Eliseth: What? (innocent)  
  
Sarah: This is kinda drab. Don't you think we need to spice it up?  
  
Aya: Yea! I'll be right back!  
  
(She comes back with cases full of nutmeg, pepper, and ginger.)  
  
Aya: XD  
  
Tracey: I don't think Sarah meant that kind of spice.  
  
(Meanwhile, Sarah is intently looking through the cases and oohing and aahing.)  
  
Felicia: I think she did.   
  
Eliseth: (chuckles) If you guys want a party, I'll give you a party. I'll be right back. (Leaves)  
  
(She comes back a few minutes later with Kitten, Digital Tempest, and SLS.)  
  
Tracey: All right! Party! XD   
  
Digital Tempest: Oo! A party! Booty shaking…All around…(does the lambada)  
  
Sarah: Guys. GUYS! I meant…Let's spice it up with some wrestlers?   
  
(She leaves and comes back with The Rock, Jericho, Jeff, Raven, Edge, and RVD.)  
  
Tracey: JERICHO!  
  
Jericho: Oh n-- (is cut off by a BIG kiss from Tracey)  
  
Tracey: I love you! (attaches herself to his leg) I'll never wash my lips again!  
  
Ocy: (thoughtful) I feel bad for her husband.  
  
Tracey: (hisses) Jericho is my husband!  
  
Jericho: Little girl, I kinda have a wife and like Stephanie.   
  
Felicia: TASTE THE FAWKING COOLAIDE! XD  
  
Sarah: (places a discombobulated Raven in a chair) Can I hang you on a hook and play with you? XD  
  
Raven: No, bitch!   
  
Jericho: Stacy, can you please get off of me?  
  
Eliseth: Her name is--  
  
Tracey: SHUSH! If he wants my name to be Stacy, then so be it! (Glomps)  
  
VFW: She's a groupie, no?  
  
Everyone but Tracey: Yes.   
  
Raven: Groupies are people who love to seek out their obsessions.   
  
Sarah: I couldn't have said it better myself.   
  
Everyone: …Right.   
  
Jeff: (looks to Felicia) Aren't you the girl from--  
  
Felicia: You're worst nightmare? That'd be me.  
  
Jeff: Oh dear god.  
  
Felicia: (attaches herself to Jeff) Forget Trish. I can get implants too. Can I have your shirt? And you're hat? Can I have your arm stockings too?  
  
Jeff: (takes off shirt) ..Sure. Here.  
  
(Felicia faints)  
  
VFW: I CAN REVIVE HER WITH MY CHEESE OF LOVENESS! XD  
  
Tracey: (whistles) Oh..VFW..There's someone here to see you....  
  
(Enter Spike!)  
  
VFW: SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spike: (blushes) Really? That's really sweet of you.  
  
Jericho: Now we got the short shrimp here? Well--  
  
VFW: (to Jericho) I'll KILL YOU! (lunges the six foot man)  
  
SLS: Uh, Tracey..(Points to Jericho getting beaten up.)  
  
Tracey: (in slow motion) Noooooooo....  
  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL TRACEY SAVE JERICHO IN TIME? WILL FELICIA WAKE UP? FIND OUT...NEXT TIME..TBC! 


	2. Get The Fawking Party Started It!

-And again, the party is going. And the Rock is layeth the Smackdown.-  
  
Rock: (raises eyebrow) Yanno something?  
  
Digital Tempest: What?   
  
Rock: Do you like strudel?  
  
DT: -giggles nervously-   
  
-Billy and Chuck enter-  
  
B and C: DUDE! We totally like strudel!  
  
Sarah: Isn't THAT obvious?  
  
Chuck: Don't be a jealous Judy because you can't get any! (snaps fingers)  
  
Billy: Like, totally!  
  
Felicia: Can I take you out to dinner? XD  
  
VFW: YES!! I have revived her! My cheese works! XD XD XD   
  
Jeff: You're gonna dump me for those fruits?  
  
Tracey: What does it matter? You're gay too!  
  
Felicia: Jericho DIES!  
  
Tracey: NO! I'LL BE GOOD! (swallows pride) Jeff, you are the most heterosexual one out of all of us! -peers to B and C- ALL of us.  
  
Billy: Why is she looking at US for?  
  
Chuck: 'Cause we're so hot!  
  
B and C: TOTALLY! We have matching headbands!  
  
Kitten: They're starting to scare me.  
  
Sarah: -whimpers- Me too.  
  
Felicia: VF, weren't you beating up Jericho?  
  
Tracey: -glare-  
  
VFW: Oh. Right. Oh well, my anger has passed.  
  
Jericho: Thank you, Whale.  
  
VFW: That's WEASEL.  
  
Jericho: Whatever.  
  
Aya: -pout- I need some superhero in my life.  
  
Hurricane: WOOSH! (waves his cape)  
  
Eliseth: Is it me, or did it suddenly get chilly?  
  
Hurricane: (to Eliseth) Are you an evildoer?  
  
Eliseth: (grinning) Ya-huh.  
  
Hurricane: Off to the Hurricycle! (runs off with Eliseth to teach her a lesson)  
  
Aya: HEY! Bitch!  
  
Sarah: (to Raven) I like you. (Hands him Chullah, a Jewish bread.) Here. Do you want this? Can I feed you? Can I be your Mommy?  
  
Raven: Am I still here?  
  
All: -wonderful-  
  
Tracey: So, Mr. Jericho Sir...Do you like Stephanie?! XD  
  
Jericho: Well, I like her chest. (coughfakecough)  
  
Felicia: That counts for something! XD  
  
Billy: And one time, I had to save this dance instructor--  
  
Benoit: No one wants to hear your gay adventures, Billy.  
  
Chuck: I DO!  
  
Billy: I WAS gay. I was oh so happy-  
  
All but B and C: O_o;;;;;;  
  
Digital Tempest: I can change you! XD  
  
Eliseth: (back from her adventure) ME TOO!  
  
Felicia: I ca..Wait. No. (glomps Jeff) I LOVE HIM MORE!  
  
Jeff: And just when I thought I was in the clear..  
  
Tracey: Mr. Jericho, can I braid your hair? Can I cut it? Can I give you layers?  
  
Chuck: I can! My hairdresser, Lorenzo, taught me how! XD  
  
  
Readers: Will this ever head?  
  
Find out next time! TBC! 


	3. Hoedowns! XD

(Felicia is worried. The party is going downhill. Then she has an idea! Before the idea goes into play, she says:  
  
I do not own Whose Line Is It Anyway. Nor the hoedowns. They did wrestler hoedowns, and I got inspired.)  
  
(Thanks to go to TraceAce for her constructive critism!)  
  
  
  
  
Tracey: I love the canadians, oh I really really do.  
But everytime my favorite comes out, the fans always boo!  
I've always loved Jericho since his debut day,  
And I really love it when Y2J goes "eh?"  
  
  
Sarah: I have OCD, oh everybody knows.  
I love my Raven, and they can keep the crows!  
He is so pretty, from Nova Scotia  
But that's okay, 'cause Raven I'm kosher!  
  
  
Felicia: Jeff Hardy is muh baby,  
Oh how I love him so!  
He's so hot- On a date I'd love to go!  
When he gets beat up, I always have a frown  
So I cheer him up with my own Smackdown!  
  
  
Digital Tempest: When the Rock raises his eyebrow  
I completely melt.  
I just wanna unzip his pants and just undo his belt.  
He's so intelligent, I really like his noodle.  
But what I really like is the People's Strudel!  
  
  
Eliseth: I really heart Edge..And Rikishi..  
I want someone to spear and stink face me!  
And I when I see the Brood, my heart goes WAMP!  
But people tell me I don't have no chance with a vamp!  
  
  
  
Aya: I love the Hurricane, oh I really do.  
He's so cute, and a superhero to boot.  
His cape goes Woosh! Oh, by golly!  
Now all he has to do is get rid of Molly!  
  
  
VFW: Spike is the best, that's what I think.  
Those Dudleys suck and Stacy really stinks.  
I wish someone would give Molly a clue!  
Why doesn't SHE go back to ECW?   
  
  
Ocy: Hey guys I have a cheese of loveness..(Pauses) Guyz, what rhymes with loveness?!  
  
Everyone but Ocy: OCY! You're on!  
  
Ocy: (trembles) (starts all over) I love RVD, for he is spiffy...(Pauses) Tracey, what rhymes with Spiffy?!  
  
Everyone but Ocy: Oh, forget it!  
  
Ocy: I failed! I am a hoedown failure! ...Oh well.  
  
B and C: Hey! How come no one did a hoedown for us?  
  
Everyone: Oh lord.  
  
B and C: Well, we'll do our own! Ready?  
  
(They nod, uninterested.)  
  
B and C: We are hot posers,  
We are hot strykers,  
We are hotter than the divas  
And the bikers!  
Everyone puts on the column 'not,'  
They're just jealous, 'cause man, we are HOT! XD  
  
  
Aya: ...Right.   
  
Digital Tempest: I CAN STILL CHANGE YOU! XD (clears throat) That is, aftering I am finishing with the Rock..  
  
Jeff: How about that personal Smackdown, Felicia?  
  
Felicia: (faints)  
  
VFW: Not this again.  
  
Jericho: That was really sweet, Tara.   
  
Eliseth: Actually, her name is--  
  
Tracey: TARA!  
  
Raven: I find it odd that someone would dedicate a hoedown to me. (Pauses) By being that the someone is you, I find it quite predictable.  
  
Sarah: (happy sigh) Marry me.   
  
The Rock: Well, what do you like better, damn it? The noodle or the strudel?  
  
DT: Take a guess.   
  
Hurricane: Will you help me fight evil doers, Aya?  
  
Aya: Anything..  
  
Hurricane: Then's let's go! (Flies away with Aya)  
  
Molly: What'supwiththat?  
  
Edge: Eliseth, we meet again.  
  
Eliseth: (shows off her boobjob she got in Fanfiction.net Goes to a Smackdown. Read it ya poopieheads!) Ya like?  
  
Edge: Yahuh. I am not a vampire anymore, but...(Whispers something to Eliseth.)  
  
Eliseth: (swoons)  
  
Spike: I think you mean more to me than Molly ever would, VFW.  
  
VFW: Shut up and kiss me.   
  
RVD: Hey, at least you tried. (snuggles)  
  
Ocy: (delirously happy)  
  
Tracey: I tried too! XD  
  
RVD: ..But you did yours for Jericho--  
  
Tracey: (panicks) You're included in that!  
  
RVD: Jericho isn't RVD-- (does hand thing.)  
  
Jericho: That's right, Junior! 'Cos you'll never be UNDISPUTEDDA CHAMPION!  
  
  
  
I think we better call it quits. TBC! 


	4. Can ya Show Me Da Way to Sesame Street?!

(I don't own Sesame Street. Elmo did not do this. I LOVE ELMO! XD)  
  
  
Tracey: I GOT SIMULATER! XD  
  
Eliseth: Oo! Stimulater? Edge really stim-  
  
All but Edge and Eliseth: JAMIE!  
  
Sarah: What's simulater?  
  
Felicia: You failed your driver's test thirteen times. I dun think you'd know.  
  
Raven: You failed it thirteen times? Even I can't sink that low.  
  
Sarah: (whimper)  
  
The Rock: What in the BLUE hell?   
  
DT: Stop worrying about Sarah and worry about me damn it!  
  
B and C: Who would wanna worry about you? That shirt is SO December 2001!  
  
DT: And you are SO dead! (Rock bottoms B and C)  
  
The Rock: Not bad. Not bad at all.  
  
DT: XD!!!  
  
Jericho: Girly, can you please get off of er me? X.X  
  
Tracey: NO! -holds on tighter-  
  
Jericho: -turns blue-   
  
Kitten: Hey, it kinda matches the red--WAIT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!   
  
(Kitten fights for her Man's life.)  
  
Ocy: Yep. Totally something ya don't see everyday. Right, VF? (No answer.) ..VF?  
  
VFW: -giggling w/ Spike- Ya huh. I am MUCH betta than Molls.  
  
Everyone: O_o;;;;  
  
Molly: I resent that!  
  
Hurricane: Whatsupwiththat?  
  
Aya: I thought you loved me!  
  
Eliseth: HEY! Two timer!  
  
Hurricane: (gasp) ..Am I the evil-doer this time?!  
  
B and C: We can do you evilly!  
  
Tracey: I can't stomach this. I thought this was a PG fic!  
  
Felicia: It is! I've seen worse on Sesame Street!  
  
Eliseth: ELMO RAPED ME!  
  
Everyone: O_o;;;  
  
Felicia: ....I knew he was up to no good! Bastard.   
  
Big Bird: Can ya show me the way to Sesame Street?! XD  
  
Kane: BIG BIRD!! -glomp-  
  
Kitten: Oh. My. God.  
  
Big Bird: GACK! Back DEMON! BACK!  
  
Sarah: Hey! He's muh Firekitty!  
  
Kitten: COOKIE!  
  
Sarah: FIREKITTY!  
  
Kitten: COOKIE!  
  
Sarah: FIREKITTY!  
  
Kitten: COOKIE!  
  
Kane: I am none of those! I AM IN LOVE WITH BIG BIRD! XD  
  
Big Bird: O_O;;;  
  
Kane: TAKE ME WITH YOU!  
  
Felicia: We better end this.  
  
Reviewers: It's short!  
  
Felicia: ..Oh well. 


	5. We About to Go Olympic On You A$$!

(I don't own Michelle Kwan or Sarah Hughes.)   
  
  
  
Jeff: Didn't I look hot out there?   
  
Felicia: Ya-huh. (drools)  
  
Kitten: DID YA NOTICE HOW SEXY JERICHO LOOKED?! DID YA?!  
  
Tracey: Anyone else notice how Lita was bopping her head to RVD's music? The perfect couple!  
  
RVD: WHAT?! Who said that?!   
  
Sarah: Apparently there are signs.  
  
RVD: Sure, and Chris and Stephanie are destined for love.  
  
Twst: THEY ARE! XD   
  
Eliseth and DT: (snicker)  
  
Felicia: Hey! I OWNED YOU! YOU MUST LIKE THE SMOOCHY DREAMERS!  
  
Kitten: Now you're my Goddess! (glomp)  
  
Felicia: -^_^-   
  
Ocy: Oo..The Olympics just ended..  
  
Twst: DUDE! I have an idea!  
  
(Michelle Kwan appears)  
  
Michelle: ...Where am I?   
  
Felicia: (Simply) In muh fic.  
  
Michelle: What?! I have to skate tonight!  
  
Felicia: YOUSE MUH HERO! XD  
  
Michelle: (flattered) You ice skate?  
  
Felicia: ..Ice skate? (raises eyebrow)  
  
Edge: I ice skate! I have the bruises on muh ass to prove it! Wanna see?   
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Michelle: ...No thanks.  
  
Eliseth: I DO!! XD  
  
VFW: Welcome to the fic, Miranda.  
  
Michelle: Actually, that's Michelle--  
  
Aya: Did you win the gold medal?!  
  
Michelle: (disappointed) Actually, I won the bronze.  
  
Ocy: Tis more your color.   
  
Michelle: ..Right, okay..Where am I again?   
  
Tracey: This fic.  
  
Sarah: I bought some eggrolls just for you, Miss Kwan! XD   
  
Everyone: O_o;   
  
Michelle: (takes it) ..Thanks..(Holds up it high into the light) These aren't poisoned, are they?  
  
Raven: With Sarah, ya never know.   
  
Ocy: (punches Raven) Hush! No, they're not poisoned.   
  
Michelle: Uh, okay. (Takes a bite and chews)  
  
Sarah: I made it myself!  
  
Michelle: (Spits it out)   
  
Jericho: (snickers)   
  
Felicia: Can I see your bronze medal?!  
  
Michelle: ..Um, okay--  
  
Jeff: I wouldn't give it to her if I were you.  
  
Michelle: (Tucks medal inside shirt) I see your point.  
  
Tracey: Let's invite Sarah Hughes!  
  
Michelle: (goes red) Let's not.   
  
Eliseth: Don't be a sore loser!  
  
B and C: Yeah, don't be a jealous Judy!  
  
Michelle: BITCHES! (lunges B and C)   
  
Tracey: (munches popcorn)  
  
Felicia: STOP!! She's hurting them!  
  
Michelle: Take that, you morons! (Hits them with ice skate blade)  
  
B and C: (wail pain of torture)  
  
Sarah: Let see if they scream like schoolgirls!  
  
Billy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!   
  
Chuck: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Felicia: You got your wish, Sarah.  
  
Sarah: (Claps)   
  
Twst: Bwahaha.   
  
Aya: This is going nowhere fast.  
  
Felicia: I thought it was a good chapter. We accomplished something.  
  
Ocy: WHAT did we accomplish?  
  
Felicia: (points) Billy and Chuck are in pain! XD   
  
Eliseth: That's a good point.   
  
DT: Let me mend your wounds with kisses!! XD  
  
(Crowd chants 'Slut, slut, slut'.)   
  
Stephanie McMahon: HEY! I am the slut!  
  
Eliseth: STEPHANIE!! (glomp)  
  
Tracey: DO YOU LIKE JERICHO?!  
  
Twst: DO YOU?!  
  
Kitten: He's got a sexay body.   
  
Kitten and Felicia: (swoon)  
  
Jericho: I know I do. ^_^   
  
Stephanie: (gasp) MICHELLE KWAN!! Did you win the gold medal?!  
  
Michelle: X.X No, I didn't.  
  
Tracey: She won the Bronze.   
  
Ocy: DON'T YOU THINK IT'S HER COLOR?! XD  
  
Michelle: I am outta here.  
  
VFW: BYE MIRANDA!  
  
Michelle: Actually it's-- Forget it.   
  
  
TBC! BYE! I HEART YOU! 


	6. ...This is Unworthy of a Title. Enjoy! X...

--I don't own the cigarette companys I mentioned.--  
  
  
(The lights go dark. The fic appears in black and white and porno music plays.)  
  
KITTEN: NWO!!   
  
Tracey: Oh brother.  
  
Felicia: GASP! REAL AMERICAN! DIESEL! RAZOR RAMON! XD  
  
Sarah: Heh!  
  
DT: DIE YOU ROCKY KILLING BASTARDS!  
  
Kitten: (glomps Nash) Can I play wit youse hair?! XD  
  
Nash: Um..Okay.   
  
Austin: Ugh! You bastards!  
  
Crowd: What?  
  
Austin: You liars!  
  
Crowd: What?   
  
Austin: You lowlives!  
  
Crowd: What?   
  
Austin: You male bitches!  
  
Crowd: What?  
  
Austin: ...I am running outta words again...  
  
Tracey: AUSTIN! Wait! No! I don't like you!  
  
Austin: It's a little girl!  
  
Crowd: What?   
  
Austin: A female!  
  
Crowd: What?  
  
Austin: A woman!  
  
Crowd: What?   
  
Austin: A chica!  
  
Crowd: What?   
  
Felicia: ..This is getting annoying.  
  
Eliseth: You can say that again!  
  
Felicia: ..This is getting annoying.   
  
Eliseth: You can say that again!  
  
Felicia: ..This is getting annoying.  
  
Eliseth: You can--HEY! Shut up!  
  
Felicia: -^_^-  
  
Tracey: (Points to NWO) I don't want this cancer in the fic!  
  
Hogan: We aren't here to destroy the fic! We're here to make it better!  
  
Twst: (mesmerized by the NWO's ability to make things black and white)  
  
Aya: Twst, sweetie, it's not the NWO that makes it--(decides against telling her)  
  
Scott: Hey, yo. (looks adoringly at the Steve's can of beer.)  
  
Nash: Not you, bro.  
  
Scott: x.x   
  
Felicia: -glomps onto Hogan- Can I come home with you?  
  
Aya: Oy, please. He's old enough to be your grand--(Hogan looks at her) Brother!   
  
Ocy: (Reading a TV guide) DUDE! The Grammys are Tuesday!   
  
Twst: DUDE! I have another idea!  
  
Felicia: -sniff- I wanna go to the grammys.  
  
Twst: Exactly. Let's bring the Grammys to US!   
  
Everyone: o_o   
  
Tracey: Oh my.   
  
Felicia: XD! Dude! I got this balloon! -Plays with it-  
  
Nash: ..This chick is amused by a balloon..  
  
Kitten: COOL! What does it say?!  
  
Felicia: -reads- Tri-Cities Tobacco Reduction Agency..  
  
Tracey: COOL! I think it wants us to smoke!  
  
Sarah: Does this mean the balloon has powers?  
  
Twst: Does anyone care about the Grammys? x.x  
  
Eliseth: ..No.   
  
Felicia: SPEAK TO ME BALLOON! XD  
  
Balloon: -flows over by the wind-  
  
Aya: IT'S A SIGN!   
  
Ocy: But what does it want us to smoke?   
  
Hall: Does it want us to drink, too? XD  
  
Hogan: Not you.   
  
Hall: Damn it.   
  
DT: I say we follow the balloon's advice and smoke.   
  
Ocy: -annoyed- Yes, but WHAT?  
  
DT: WEED!  
  
Sarah: CIGS!  
  
Tracey: CIGARS!  
  
Felicia: PIPES!  
  
Kitten: JERICHO!   
  
Jericho: HEY! Wait! I am not a cig!  
  
Tracey: -not listening- YES! Kitten, you're a genius! We can brand him, and package him, and test him out, put him in a box and sell him!  
  
Kitten: -^_^-  
  
Jericho: But I am not--  
  
Tracey and Kitten: -devious crazy laughter-  
  
Everyone but them: O_o;;;  
  
VFW: Now this is going to be interesting.  
  
Kitten: You get the boxes, I'll tie him down.  
  
Jericho: WHAT?! No!  
  
Kitten: -ties him tightly to a chair- Don't worry, you'll feel extreme amounts of pain, but it'll be done in a few hours.  
  
Jericho: -whimper-  
  
Tracey: -back with the boxes, which highly resemble Marboro cigarette boxes- Got the boxes!  
  
Jericho: They're so small! I can't fit into those! I am two hundred and thirty pounds, damn it! And six feet, at that.   
  
Kitten: Well, DUH! We realized that. What do you think we are, stupid?  
  
Everyone: -murmur-   
  
Tracey: We're gonna sell you by the SHREDS!  
  
Jericho: O_O NO! I am too pretty! I am too hot! I AM TOO SEXAY DAMN IT! XD  
  
B and C: Amen to that! -licks lips-  
  
Kitten: Hand me the chainsaw, Traceyness.  
  
Tracey: -hands her the chainsaw-  
  
Jericho: What are you going to...AHHHHHHHH! The pain!   
  
  
TBC...Jericho's in pain, and it's not from the chainsaw! Will Twst ever get to see her grammys? God damn it, will the balloon show the real meaning of life?! Find out..When I post another chapter.. 


End file.
